A Very Special Tree
by Lanea Gisotti
Summary: Have you ever heard of a tree with two names surrounded by a heart carved into it, like in cheesy love stories? In the FAYZ, there is one such tree. However, let's just say there's more to this tree than cheesy romance . . .  Rated for slight language.


**Hello one and all! Heehee- I've been formulating this in my mind for a while... I'm apologizing right now for any language or anything that might offend anyone. Enjoy! (And I might continue if I get lots of reviews.)**

**

* * *

**

**If you take a trip to the wonderful (if not terrifying) world of the FAYZ, you will hear about the national park that takes up part of the FAYZ. When you hear about the national park, someone will most likely mention the tallest redwood in the park. This will start up a conversation of what is written on the tree, which will lead you to find out that all of the FAYZ's great "celebrities" are the only ones who ever carve messages into it. You might even start to wonder exactly _what _is written on this tree. For those of you who wish to find out, well . . .**

* * *

Sam Temple & Astrid Ellison  
Forever

You turn me on, Sam.  
_-Astrid_

Me too.  
_-Diana_** ; )**

WHAT?  
**-You know who, Diana, you bitch.** _(In case you didn't figure it out, it's me, Caine.)_

Um, eww.  
_~Sam_

Drake Merwin will kill you all, suckers.

What? Drake? But . . . you're locked up . . . what the . . . ORC!  
_~Sam_

Sorrie.  
**_-Furm Orc_**

Caine & Diana  
Luv u baby

You tool.  
_-Diana_

NESTOR, NESTOR, NESTOR!  
_**~L.P.**_

Petey, you really shouldn't be advertising the fact that you communicate with the Darkness . . .  
**_~ Your Genius Sister_**

He does WHAT?  
**_~ The rest of the FAYZ population_**

Nothing! He does nothing.  
_~Sam_

Death . . . death . . . mwuahahahaha . . .  
_-The Gaiaphage/ Darkness_

I HATE YOU GAIAPHAGE! DROP DEAD!  
_~Lana_

Stupid human. You should have let us eat you.  
_-Pack Leader_

This place is too weird. I think I prefer Honduras.  
**_-Everyone's Favorite Hispanic Sidekick_**

Try HondurASS. Heehee.  
_-Quinn_

And you're calling me the ass?  
_-Edilio_

Dekka luvs Brianna.  
I wish I could make this tree sigh. Brianna, I love you so friggin' bad!  
_~Yours forever, Dekka_

Umm, what? You're lesbian? Ok. Wow. Now I've seen everything.  
**_-The Breeze_**

This tree is taller than average…  
_~Jack_

Come along, children. We're going for a field trip to the cliff.  
_~Mother Mary_

Marrie jomp. Offe klif. With leetl kides. Bad Marrie.  
**_-Furm Orc._**

Orc, my man, you need to work on your spelling.  
_-Howard_

Come one, come all, to the fabulous FAYZ market! Open daily at the the school playground. Cash/Bertos required.  
_~Albert Hillsborough, Businessman, CEO of AlberCo Enterprises._

Seriously, Albert?  
_~Sam_

Has anyone seen the demon?  
_-Brittney, Angel of the Lord_

You'll never catch me! And neither will Sam! Heeheeheehee!  
**_-The "Demon"_**

Drake, I think I can determine your exact whereabouts if I just figure out the angle at which you were writing, which I can  
easily determine by looking at the knife/sharp utensil with which you carved the above message, and after that I only have to apply  
_Yotsukimi's Theory of Essential Angular Direction _and then all I have to do is-** Sorry everyone, but if I didn't stop Astrid there, there would **  
**be no room left on this tree for me to insult Drake and/or write about how much I love Astrid . . .**  
_~Sam (originally Astrid)_

Dude, your girlfriend is hot when she talks-writes-carves-WHATEVER! Like that. Well, I mean like she just did. Yeah.  
_-Quinn_

Quinn,  
You've seen what I can do with my hands, right? The power and all? So you  
hitting on my girlfriend? Not the smartest idea you've ever had.  
And if you haven't figured out who's writing this by now, I'd assume it's the only idea you've ever had.  
_~Sam_

Um, hello? This is Brother John- I mean, John Terrafino. Since My sister's "Big Jump" as Howard says,  
the daycare has been in need of new recruits. So, um, if you guys could- well, yeah. Thanks.  
-John Terrafino

I'd be glad to help! And yes, I am completely and utterly serious.  
_~Diana Ladris_

I swear to God, this place gets queerer by the second . . .  
~Zil Sperry, Leader of the Human Crew


End file.
